This application is a continuation-in-part of our previous application, Ser. No. 07/958,199, filed on Oct. 8, 1992; now U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,978 issued Sep. 7, 1993, and this invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 303,838 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 16, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,950; 3,407,608; 2,785,007; and 3,127,108; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse automatic condition responsive sprinkler control arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements normally incorporate a condition responsive mechanism into the automatic control system per se; and they do not address the problem faced by existing timer regulated automatic sprinklers that are not equipped with a condition responsive override switch that will temporarily disable the timer mechanism from activating the sprinkler system during periods of ample rainfall.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of timer actuated automatic sprinkler systems for a condition responsive override system that can be incorporated into their existing systems to insure that the sprinkler system is disabled during periods of either ample or excessive rainfall; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Another objective of the present invention is to have an automatic sprinkler control apparatus which can regulate an automatic sprinkler through a feedback mechanism. The feedback control can either substitute or supplement the timer control.